


Danganronpa OC: Facility of Despair

by Hexcav_Lio



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Mutual Killing Game, Original Character Death(s), Remnants of Hope, remnants of despair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexcav_Lio/pseuds/Hexcav_Lio
Summary: The 75th class of Hope's Peak Academy had completely disappeared. It was forgotten by the time the 78th class entered.I wonder what happened, upupupupupuh! I know, what happened. A killing game inside a secret facility. I wonder who will get out alive. UPUPUPUPUPUPU!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First story here, hope you enjoy.
> 
> Don't be shy to ask question  
> Although I won't spoil anything

**Prologue**

The Facility of Despair

As I walked proudly towards Hope's Peak Academy, I can’t help but shake a little. They say if you get accepted there, you'll be set for life. Hope's Peak has simply two requirements to enter. First, you must be the very best in what you do, second you must attend High School. Did you know that they scout you, indeed you don't choose them, they choose you. Me, well I'm what you can call an Ultimate. Although, despite I’m only wearing a blue shirt **** ******* ** ** under a blazer, black pants and shoes, I’m still an Ultimate. I just felt lazy about the uniform today. I'm Naoto Shinjitsu, and I was accepted here as the Ultimate *****-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I

B

L

A

C

K

E

D

O

U

T

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ugh........huh.....where am I? I opened my eyes. Wasn't Hope's Peak Academy in front of me....what's going on. Am I in a...classroom?

"Oh you're ok"

Who? I look around, and I see a girl standing in a doorway, was she waiting for me. She wore a dark green sailor uniform with black. She had chin length hair and her brown eyes had a gold taint.

"Thank goodness, we worried after you were hit" 

Huh? Oh wait I think I remember a bit.

-

I open my eye, I find myself in some sort of hallway. I get up, I place my hand in pocket. There's something in it? I take out a paper.

'Meeting in Room 1-D

-Headmaster'

I walked around until I found the said room. I opened the door, nervous about what I was about to discover. The room looked like a classroom, where there were others in it, 15 I think.

"Hey, are you the guy that gathered us here" A short black haired student said

"No, I got a note from the headmaster" I responded

"I'm not surprised" A dark brown haired girl said, "He's also lost, just like the rest of us"

"So...we're stuck here" A guy wearing a cap said

"Who knows" a blond girl said

"Actually you are Trapped here" A.....wait who said that

"Come out! Whoever you are!" A chestnut haired guy said.

"Then look over here" 

We turned to the front where out of nowhere a teddy bear came out, white on our right, black on our left with a weird red eye and half grin.

"Low and Behold, Monokuma" it...yeah it said

"Monokuma?" A girl with an indifferent tone

"Yes, now, let me Welcome you guys to the Hope's Gifted Facility" the bear said, "Now, now, now, you must all be wondering why are we here, what about Hope's Peak Academy, and who are the people in this room. Well I can't tell you why yet, but I can tell you that this is a special Hope's Peak project, and everyone in this room is an Ultimate, but some might doubt that for reasons. Anyway, I wanted to welcome you all, as Hope's Peak's Headmaster, regroup in the plaza once you're done looking around the first Area. Also, before you leave this room, don't forget your E-Handbook, in it will be the basic rules and profiles of everyone else, well there is no data for now, but once you interact with someone, their IDs will automatically register. Now good Exploring" 

With those final thoughts the bear threw the E-Handbook and they landed to where their owner stood. After he disappeared. Everyone got nervous.

"Well fellows, we're stuck here with some fine ladies" The cap wearing guy said to the boys

"Hey, we can hear you" the shortest girl said.

"Oh sorry, didn't hear you down there" the guy said

After that everything went extremely fast. The girl grabbed his arm and threw him....towards Me! 

Bam!

-

"Ah right, I was knocked out" I told the other girl

"Yeah, are you ok"

"I'm fine, thank you for worrying, I'm Naoto Shinjitsu" I introduced myself

"Oh right introductions" The girl straighten up, "I'm Hikari Nise, I hope we can get along"

**(Hikari Nise's Profile has been added)**

"Yeah, let's get along" I said

"So...what's your talent?" Hikari asked me

"Ah I'm the Ultimate..................I...I don't remember" I said in the end

"You too!" She said, "I can't remember too"

"Didn't Monokuma said something about some not remembering" I said

"He did, didn't he" Hikari said. "Anyway take your time"

So I looked around the room, it really was just a classroom. There are also monitors and cameras.

"What are these for?" I asked Hikari

"I don't know about the cameras, but I think the Monitors will transmit to us information, Monokuma did a test earlier, while you were knocked out" Hikari replied

"Ok"

I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about this. We exited the room. In front of classroom the very short girl from before seemed to have been waiting. She wore a dark purple hoodie, black joggings and black flats. She had short dark red hair with two longer strands and dark brown eyes.

"Oh, you're awake" She said, "Look, I'm sorry, the other guy really pissed me off"

"It's ok, I accept your apology" I said, "By the way I'm Naoto Shinjitsu, nice to meet you"

"It's nice to meet you too, I'm Shizuka Hakuryu. I'm the Ultimate Kung Fu Practitioner, that's the reason why I threw him with such force" She introduced herself

**(Shizuka Hakuryu's profile has been added)**

"Ah, no wonder" I said

"Don't worry the other guy learned his lesson" Shizu said, "well I won't hold you up much longer, after all you must be curious about this place"

"Yeah, see you around"

With that Hikari and I left Shizuka, the other rooms were actually really lame they all looked the same, and had the same things in them. In the last one of the four that we went in, room 1-A, there was some people inside. Two boys and a girl. 

"And that's the difference between Hunting-" The orange haired guy said

"And Fishing" The girl completed

"Ah, I get it now, this is really interesting" The other boy, who had a colourful hair, said as he spotted us, "Oh hey Hikari"

The guy who spoke had his hair in a small spiky pompadour that was fuscia, with dark brown hair in the back. He wore a white t-shirt, a black hoodie tied around his waist, beige slacks and black running shoes. He had olive green eyes and was grinning.

The other guy orange shaded hair swept towards the right with the side of his head shaved. He wore a black gakuran over a white dress shirt, unbuttoned at the top, brown pants and black boots. He had sharp orange eyes.

The shy girl had long blond tied in a high ponytail and timid brown eyes. She wore a fishing vest over a black shirt, she had jeans and yellow rain boots.

"Hey guys, this is Naoto, the guy that got knocked out" Hikari said

"Hello, it's nice to meet you all" I said

"Heh, good to see you're ok" The weird colour haired guy said, "I'm Hideaki Ishikura, Ultimate Street Artist"

"K-Kira Tsuki, it's nice to meet you too" The girl said, "And I'm the Ultimate Fisher"

"Indeed, it's nice to meet you, I'm Ryuunosuke Morikawa, but please, call me Ryu, I'm the Ultimate Hunter"

**(Hideaki Ishikura, Kira Tsuki and Ryuunosuke Morikawa's profiles have been added)**

We chatted with them a little before leaving, they all seemed nice. As Hikari and I walked around, out of all the rooms, one attracts our attention. The door had on the front an image of a question mark with the dot replaced by the side one of a dice, and surrounding it were four leaves clovers, horseshoe and many other things representing luck. Next to it was a girl looking at it, pondering about something. She had long black hair and green eyes. She also had an ahoge, although less apparent. She wore a grey hoodie with sleeves rolled up to her elbows, black pants, a white polo shirt and black combat boots. I don’t know why she releases such a calm vibe. Also her left hand was in her hoodie’s pocket.

"Uhm Hello" I caught the girl's attention, "I'm Naoto, you?"

"Hmm, Oh Hi" She said, "I'm-"

"It's Monokuma!" The bear from earlier appeared out of Nowhere

"Monokuma" Hikari said in disbelief, "what do you want?"

"I'm here to explain the strange door in front of you" it said

"Ah, so what is it?" The girl said

"You see this old facility had too many boring room, so I did some renovations to some of them and turned them into Talent Rooms" The bear explained, "Unfortunately, I'm not completely done with them, so they are locked for now"

"So if I understand correctly, there's a room for each person here" I asked

"Exacto-mundo my friend" 

"I'm not your friend" I replied

"Whatever, this here is actually the room for the Ultimate Lucky Student" Monokuma said

"Really?" The girl said

"Yes" it replied, "Anyway see you guys later" and left

Hikari and I looked at each other with hopeful looks. 

"Maybe one of us is the Ultimate Lucky Student" Hikari said

"Yeah, maybe you're right" I replied

"Uh...not to burst your bubbles" the girl said, "I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student"

Hikari and I lost that hope in our eyes.

"I haven't introduced myself" The girl said, "I'm Jade Dorion. And sorry to make you lose that hope"

**(Jade Dorion's profile has been added)**

"It's fine, but....your name..." I said

"Yeah, Jade is actually a foreign student from....uhm, where" Hikari tried to explain

"Canada, I'm from Canada" Jade said, "I won the world wide raffle for the chance to enter Hope's Peak. But to be honest, I'm nothing special, I'm just an ordinary High School student" She rubbed her neck

"Well I think that the simple fact that you're foreign makes you special" Hikari said

"Yeah, I mean it's not everyday you meet someone from another country" I said

"Really...well thanks, I hope I can fit in" Jade said

After exchanging a bit more, Hikari and I looked around even more. That's when we stumbled in the cafeteria. There were some people there already. We approached a guy with a beige strange vest. He had light brown hair and brown eyes. He wore underneath his beige vest a white dress shirt. He had black slacks and brown clacs. He also had blue pendant.

"Hum, hello" I greeted, he looked a little intimidating, "I'm Naoto Shinjitsu"

"Ah you're guy from earlier, I see" The guy said, "My name is Kaseki Gurin, pleasure to make your acquaintance"

"Kaseki, here, is actually the Ultimate Archeologist, he works a lot with fossils and explores the past" Hikari said

**(Kaseki Gurin's profile has been added)**

"Ah, I see, well it's a pleasure to meet you too" I said

"So what's your talent" Kaseki asked

"Hehehe...." I awkwardly laughed, "....I don't remember"

"You too, huh?" Kaseki closed his eyes, "Well we can't do anything for you guys for now, I hope you remember soon"

"Thank you Kaseki" Hikari said

Kaseki smiled in response. We talked a little before moving to next person, which was the cap guy. His cap was gray green mix and was back wards. He had longer black hair and yellow eyes that seemed childish. He wore a red hoodie with a white hood, black jeans and white running shoes with gold highlights. Compared to Hideaki’s grin, his was more mischievous.

"Oh hey" He greeted us, "Just wanna say, sorry for that, didn't mean to get you involved"

"Heh, no hard feelings" I said

"Great!" He almost yelled, "Name's Jun Kin, Ultimate Skateboarder"

**(Jun Kin's profile has been added)**

"I'm Naoto" I said

"Dude, you already getting the ladies, I see" He said

"Wait what?!" I said

"Should I call Shizuka?" Hikari said

"Gah, no, please" Jun said

"Good now behave" Hikari said

With that we left him. As we headed to see the next person I saw a door that said storage room. We approach a girl, with a big red backpack, who seemed in deep thought. She had chestnut hair with bangs and tied in a bun, and bright blue eyes. She wore a dark blue sailor outfit.

"What to do next.....hmm....I wonder...."

"Hey" Hikari called

"Oh Hikari, and you, are you ok" The girl asked me

"Yeah I'm fine" I said, "I'm Naoto Shinjitsu by the way"

"Asuka Fukuyama, Ultimate Hiker at your service" She introduced herself 

**(Asuka Fukuyama's profile has been added)**

"This place is really big to bad we can't go see the other areas" She. Said

"Yeah, I'm really curious of the other places too" Hikari said

We left Asuka to her thinking and we went to the storage room. As I'm about to grab the handle, the door opens and a girl came out. She had dark brown hair with her fringe longer on the left side than the right, and her eyes were light brown. She wore a dark green shirt with rolled up sleeves, a white blazer tied from her back, jeans, and regular brown shoes.

"Oh, hi" she said

"Anything interesting?" Hikari asked

"Yes, there's enough food for everyone, and plenty of ingredients to make bread and pastries" The girl replied with excitement, "If only the bear would open my talent room...cause, I really feel like baking"

"Baking...are you-" She interrupted me

"The Ultimate Baker? Yes I am" She said, "I'm Sachiko Matsuki, but I honestly would prefer if you called me Sachi"

**(Sachiko Matsuki's profile has been added)**

"Your found your Talent room already?" I asked

"Yeah, it's right next to the one leading to the kitchen, it has my family logo on it"

Right, I heard the Matsukis were extremely popular among the community. They’re are often represented by pine trees.

"Well good" Hikari said

We chatted a little before leaving the cafeteria. As we searched for the other we saw two other Talent Rooms. One of them had a mountain background with many things that looked like they came from Asuka's backpack. The other had music notes around. It was meant for someone related to music, maybe me of Hikari. Before we went down the staircase we entered another room. There was only an elevator, which was weird. There was also someone with a messenger bag. He wore a black blazer, a white dress shirt, jeans and black shoes. He had short brown hair and dark blue eyes. He had a notepad in his hands and he looked like he was writing something.

"Hum hello" I said

"The newcomer said" The guy...narrated?, "The scriptwriter says in return: Hello. As the newcomer makes a confusing expression" He was writing at the same time.

"....yeah...I'm Naoto, you?" I said

"The Newcomer introduced himself" the guy narrated, "The scriptwriter introduced himself, I am Takashi Inuzuka" 

**(Takashi Inuzuka's profile has been added)**

He closed his notepad and placed it in his bag.

"I'm sorry, it's a bad habit" Takashi said

"You'll get used to it" Hikari told me

"I hope so" I said

After discussing a little, we head out in the hallway, just before we could move on, a black haired bumped in us. His hair was short and slightly curly. His eyes scared the heck out of me and his skin was tanned. He wore what looked like a soccer uniform.

"Hey, watc-" he stoped when he realized who I was, "Sorry, get better, ok?"

Was he ordering me?

"Uh...sure" I said, "I'm Nao-"

"Whatever" He said, "Katsuro Ueda, Soccer Player, ok? Ok, bye"

And he left.

**(Katsuro Ueda's profile has been added)**

I looked at Hikari.

"He's really rude" she said

We headed downstairs, it led to a corridor that had a bunch of doors. There were three people, I think these three are the last ones. A guy with dirty blond hair, a girl with charcoal hair tied in a ponytail and a girl with short dark green hair. We approached them. The guy noticed us and waved.

The guy had dirty blond hair slicked back and blue eyes. He wore a black gakuran a white t-shirt, jeans and black shoes. Around the collar of his gakuran was a pair of black headphones with some grey.

"Oh hey" he said, "I'm Daisuke Kazene, nice to see you're ok"

"Thanks" I said, "Naoto Shinjitsu"

"Ah, by the way, I'm the ultimate Composer"

**(Daisuke Kazene's profile has been added)**

Oh so that music note door was meant for him.

"Hmm, oh hi" The charcoal haired girl said as she turned to face us. She had something that stuck out from her mouth.

Wait, is that a twig? The girl had terrifying black eyes. She wore a grey t-shirt with white outlines, brown pants, black boots and on her left arm was an orange arm band with Pyrotechnics written on it.

The other girl, with bangs and dark green hair, had dark brown eyes. She wore a white dress shirt and a black skirt. Around her neck was what seemed to be a pair of safety goggles.

"Uh, hello" I said

"Could you stop staring, it's not really nice" She replied 

"Don't worry he's the last one you'll have to tell that" The other girl came in, "Ah, right, I'm Miki Kashiwa, Ultimate Carpenter"

"And I'm Seika Akamine, Ultimate Pyrotechnician" The black haired girl said with a sigh

**(Miki Kashiwa and Seika Akamine's profiles have been added)**

"Well it's nice to meet you all" I said, "So what is this place" I asked as I looked at all the door. I noticed pixel version of ourselves.

"Seems like our rooms" Seika said, "From the looks of it, we'll be here for quite some time"

"I see, so are the doors locked?" Hikari asked

"Yes" Daisuke said, "Katsuro got angry that he left for the plaza already" 

We chatted a little and looked for our rooms, mine and Hikari's were right in front of one another at the very back of the hall. Afterwards, we, including Daisuke, Seika and Miki, headed out to the plaza. We were last ones to arrived. Now time to see what Monokuma has in store for us. In the middle of the plaza was a fountain and stage facing Area 1. I looked at the other buildings, Area 2 and 3 were to the left of Area 1, Area 5 and 4 to it's right.

"Attention Students" A voice said

We all turned to the stage. Out of nowhere Monokuma appeared. It looked happy to see us gathered here. 

"Now it is time to announce the reason why you guys are all trapped here" Monokuma said

"Well spill it already" Katsuro yelled

"Patience my children" the bear said

"We're not your children" I said

"Ugh, you guys are terrible" it replied, "Anyway I planned a very special game for you" 

We all had a bad feeling at this especially when his red  eye glowed. 

"You are going to have...." It said, "...a Mutual Killing Game!" It laughed sadistically, when we all looked at each with concern, "You will have kill if you want to leave this facility! Upupupupupu! Isn't this exciting"

We all turned back to the bear on the stage. It laughed. 

"Everything is explained in the rule section of your E-Handbook" Monokuma continued, "Let me the pleasure to explain further, if one of you kills someone, they become a blackened. There must only one blackened. More explanations will come after the first killing. Now curfew is  between 10 pm and 7 am , you can leave your room, situated in the basement, but most of the rooms will be locked. Regular rooms won't, like room 1-D, but talent rooms and other major rooms will be locked, there are some exceptions, but that's for you to find out. Anyway, it's  10 pm , now go to sleep my previous students" with that the bear left.

None of us really interacted after it left. I entered my room, there wasn't anything special about it. There was the same monitor and camera that were everywhere here. Oh well. Hmmm? I just realized something....oh well I'll dwell on it another time. I'm tired, better try and sleep.

End Prologue


	2. Ch 1: A Dark Poisonous Facility Daily Life I

**A Dark Poisonous Facility**  
**Daily Life**  
  
*beep*

_"This is your headmaster with an official announcement. It's 7am youngsters, that means it's a new day. So rise up and take the day."_

...that bear...is our alarm clock...ugh...I don't want to get up...

***knock, knock***

Hmm? I wonder who it is

***knock, knock***

"Alright I'm up, I'm coming!" I yelled

***knock, knock***

They didn't hear me. I got up and opened the door. It was Hikari.

"Oh hey Naoto" she said

"Hey..." I replied, "didn't you hear me?"

"Hear you? No" she said

"That's weird" I told her

"Well maybe the walls are soundproof" she said, "Anyway c'mon we don't want to be late for breakfast, every one gathered in the cafeteria"

"Ok"

So we headed to the cafeteria  


 I entered the cafeteria with Hikari. Everyone was gathered together. I decided to chat with a few people before sitting down and eating myself. I went over to check on Asuka and Kira.

"Hey what's up?" I said

"Oh hey Naoto!" Asuka greeted, "Nothing we were just talking about the different oceans"

"Asuka knows a lot about them" Kira said joyfully

"You know maybe Kaseki knows some interesting things about oceans and mountains, right?" I said

"Oh yeah, I'll definitely talk to him later" Asuka said, "Wanna join me Kira?"

"S-sure" Kira said  


 Next I moved on and saw Katsuro and Jun also discussing. I'm actually surprised that they get along that well.

"Hey guys" I called

"Yo Naoto" Jun greeted, "Dude, like Katsuro is an amazing sport master"

"I am the Ultimate Soccer Player, but that doesn't mean I know everything about sports" Katsuro said

"So Naoto, you into sports?" Jun asked me

"No sorry" I said as I shook my head

"It's fine" Katsuro said  


 After I moved towards Hideaki who was trying to get Shizuka to speak with him. It seemed to work as she spoke a few times.

"You see it ain't hard to talk to others" Hideaki said

"Yeah...Hmm oh hi Naoto" Shizuka noticed me

"Hi, so what's up?" I asked

"We're socializing" Hideaki said with a grin, "So anyway, nothing new"

"Well, no" I said

"What exactly did you expect from asking?" Shizuka asked

"I dunno" Hideaki said still grinning

Shizuka facepalmed while I let out a small chuckle.

  
 I decided to move on, because Shizuka started making threats. I headed towards Kaseki and Jade. It honestly looked like Kaseki was interrogating Jade.

"Fascinating…" Kaseki said

"...y-yeah...this has been a weird conversation…" Jade replied awkwardly

"Hey guys" I said interrupting them

"Hello Naoto" Kaseki greeted

"Hi" Jade said, "So...can we stop talking about my dice?" Jade asked Kaseki

"Well...fine" Kaseki said disappointed

"Hmm? What about a dice?" I asked

"...great…" Jade sighs

  
 She shows me what's in her left hand. It was a dice.

"You carry a dice?" I asked

"...yeah...It's my lucky item" Jade said

"Indeed Jade is actually very unlucky" Kaseki explained, "but it seems to be gone since she had her dice. I also believe her luck is related to items more than regular luck"

"...yeah something like that" Jade said

  
 I decided to move on and headed towards Ryu and Seika. The two of them were having a staring contest it seemed. I decided to leave them and talk to them when they'll stop. So I Awkwardly moved away.

  
 I then headed towards Daisuke and Sachi. The former looked very bored. Sachi didn't seem to care. She noticed me arrive.

"Hey Naoto!" She greeted me, "So what do you think about this whole situation"

"I think it sucks" I said honestly

"Yup" Daisuke agreed

"Yeah, I mean" Sachi started, "Why would we kill anyone?"

"Pretty messed up" Daisuke said

I nodded in agreement

"Oh Naoto is there anything you'd like to eat?" Sachi asked

"Not...really" I said while thinking, "Maybe just eggs, I don't know"

"Ok I'll go prepare it" She said leaving for the kitchen

"Don't question it" Daisuke told me, "She decided to take care of breakfast from now on. Guess she really likes cooking"

I nodded

"Well I'm gonna go to another table, see ya" I replied

"Yeah" He said

  
 I finally rejoined Hikari who was with Miki and Takashi. I sat down this time. Takashi was writing again.

"Uh, hey guys"

"Naoto greeted"

Welp...he's gonna narrate for a while I guess"

"So you talked to everyone"

"The Carpenter asked"

"Well...not exactly, i didn't bother with Ryu and Seika"

"Naoto said sheeply"

"Oh, why not"

"Hikari asked"

"Well they were having an intense staring contest, I think"

"Naoto admitted"

"Oh yeah, they don't seem to like each other much. Well I hope they get to respect the other soon"

"The Carpenter said"

"Hey Takashi could you stop narrating so I can ask you a question"

"Naoto asked, the Script Writer responds: Very well"

Takashi stopped writing and place his notepad in his bag.

"I am terribly sorry" he said, "What is it that you wish know?"

"Why are you only referring Hikari and me by our names" I asked him

"Well because I have no knowledge on your talent" He explained, "I prefer to refer the other by their talents while narrating"

"Ah and because Naoto and Hikari's profiles don't say anything about their talents you have to refer to them by name" Miki said

"Indeed" Takashi replied

"Hey Naoto have you eaten yet?" Hikari asked me

"No, but Sachi-"

I didn't get to finish because Sachi arrived with two plates, one for me and one for Hikari. She bowed as we mouthed a thanks. Sachi then left to go talk with Daisuke again. I looked at the food in front of me, it smelled delicious.

"Oh right you two just arrived!" Miki said, "Go on eat!"

"You will be satisfied" Takashi said

The rest of breakfast was filled with Hikari and me praising Sachi's cooking and talking to Miki and Takashi.  


 Not long after finishing, Monokuma appeared before us. It got to the middle of the cafeteria and coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your headmaster is here!" it said

"Go away"

"Why is he here?"

"Can't we ignore him?"

"Don't worry my precious students I have good news" it said

"We're not your precious students" I said

"Oh will stop that! I have actual good news" the bear said irritated

"We can leave?" Ryu asked

"No, no, no!" The bear got slightly angry, "I was going to talk about the four talent rooms in Area 1"

"Oh?" Jade said

"Yes sirree!" Monokuma said, "The Baker Room, Hiker Room, Composer Room and Luck room are now open and ready to be used"

"Really" The four related said

"Yup now go check them out" the bear, "See you later~"

Then it left.

"He's weird" Seika said

"Yeah…" I replied

I looked around, Sachi, Daisuke, Asuka and Jade all left to their talent rooms

"Well….let's go check these room"

  
 I decided to check on the Baker Room since...well...it was the closest room out of the four. Inside, the room had a medieval vibe. The ovens were not like the modern ones, they were older models. On the floor were three bags of wheat. Sachi was inspecting the ovens.

"Wow….this is" I said, "This is...kind of old"

"Well old is what the bakery is known for" Sachi said, "I like this place"

"Great, well then I'll see you later" I told

"Sure, later" she said with a wave

 Next was the Hiker Room, once inside I felt a chill. Kaseki and Kira were in here too. They were trembling.

"A-Asuka….p-p-please turn u-up t-the heat…." Kira asked

"Hmm? Oh ok" Asuka said

Turning up the heat, we stop trembling. I looked around. The room was filled with shelves of survival items, ropes and other important items for a hiker. In the middle there was a table and next to it was a tent.

"Well...this place sure has a lot of things" I noted

"Yup, a hiker must always be prepared before their expedition!" Asuka exclaimed

"It seems you can also change the temperature of the room" Kaseki said, "Mostly to match the climates at high peaks"

"Yeah" Asuka agreed

Asuka began to talk about her expeditions and so I took my leave.

 Next was the Composer Room, inside there was a lot of instruments. There was also a desk, possibly for writing. Daisuke was already holding a guitar. There was also Seika, Hikari and Takashi.

"Wow...so Daisuke, you comfortable?" I asked

"Yeah, I think this place is quite fine" Daisuke said

"So you can play all the instruments in here?" Seika asked

"Well, I know the basic of each instrument" Daisuke said, "I write what I can and what I believe would make a nice melody"

"I see, you not only write from what you know, but you also write by instinct" Takashi noted, "Interesting"

"Well I hope to hear one of your composition soon" Hikari said

"Yeah, it would be fun" I said

"We'll see" Daisuke said with a smile

I parted ways with them so I can go check the last room.

 The last room was the Lucky Room, inside there was mostly luck based games and objects. One thing that caught my eye was a machine named the Monomono Machine. Inside were capsule of different items. There was Jade, Shizuka and Hideaki who were looking around the room, slightly confused.

"Hum…well this is different" I said

"I don't know why there are many wheels of fortune" Jade said

"There's a gun here…" Shizuka said with slight worry, "...to play Russian Roulette...Why would anyone play that!"

"Oh and that machine" Hideaki pointed to the Monomono Machine, "It only takes Monocoins, whatever those are"

"...well this has to be the weirdest room here" I said

"Agreed" the three said

The three decided to stay in there for a while. So I left.  
_

 Now I was alone. With nothing to do. Hey since I have some free time, I could go hang out with someone. Yeah I'll do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what? Free time event are coming up! So what does it mean? well you get to chose who will be the lucky student that will spend time with Naoto. I will be counting each vote. I will allow a max of 4 four characters per person. I'll take the votes of each characters until next week, I might extend if I have nothing. Vote by comments.
> 
> Note that for Chapter 1 both the victim and the killer will get an obligatory free time event. but I won't say who, but it will be obvious who will be involved in the case soon.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy and wish to see more some characters
> 
> Hexcav-Lio, out


End file.
